In the Shadows
by Shokora
Summary: My take on how Ken-chan dealt with overcoming the darkness within him... ^.^ Plz R/R!


"Shadows" 

Hiyas minna-san! Okie… get ready for the most serious digi fanfic I've ever written. =) This is just my take on how Ken had to deal with his evilnessness, and how he fought it and became the godly Ichijouji he is now ;) With the help of the adorable Wormmon, of course! Luv, ~Vivi-sama

  
Through the mist of the dark ocean...   
It was there.   
It's silent movements, it's cold breath, it's evil eyes.   
Ken could feel it's presence, it's every step haunting his soul. Shivering in the cold, he clutched his knees, trying to keep what warmth he had from escaping into the night air. He peered through the bushes, wishing inside that he would not catch a glimpse of it.   
_It...it can't be here...I destroyed it...I know I did..._ Ken shivered once more, his breaths turning into clear vapor in puffs of smoke. Beads of sweat trickled down his cheek, despite his shivers. _It...it can't be!_   
But it was. And it was here.   
In the distance, Darktyranomon roared into the night, disrupting the silence.   
But it didn't matter. It couldn't be silent...not for Ken. Every step of it was clear to his, thundering steps in his mind; it followed him, followed his everywhere. And he could not escape. His destiny was too clear to him, and too horrid for him to imagine.   
_I'm coming..._ Ken jumped at the sound, his heart pounding madly. He looked out into the horizon, the moon pasted in the sky like a witness who didn't care...didn't care what would happen to his. He looked up, up for means of escape, but all that welcomed his was the dark velvet sky, trapping his in it's own silent fury. Even the stars twinkling seemed to be enemies, an evil twint in it's glitter_. I...I can't escape... _

__In an instant, a different kind of coldness enveloped his, seeping like a leak into his yearning soul. Yet at the same time it was warmth; a savior, a friend, to talk to and to trust forever. Could it be his eternal digimon partner? A gasp escaped his quavering lips as he pressed against the presence of this creature, feelings it's hot breath against the ruffle of his hair and it's heart beating madly in sync with his own. _I'm here…_

__For one moment – just one precious moment – Ken was in complete bliss. All worries stripped themselves from the top of his mind, and he was free. Memories drifted pass him like cool breezes, from his very first memory of his okaasan singing him to sleep, to the time she cried and ran into his arms when he won his first soccer match. His otousan slapping him on the back, and proudly showing off his son to his friends. Then…

Each fear resurfaced, one after another, over and over, racing to beat each other to the top of his mind in a rage of anger seen to it's very completion. Each black spire attacked him, each virus he created. Picturing the Gotsumon he tortured, and the Monochromon he made his slaves, each flashback lied in hateful reminiscence. Ken screamed as they battled their paths into his, the last of his strength willed away into nothingness. After each precise, distinct shadow had left a deep wound on his soul, fear had clouded his mind like no other. He had lost.

_I'm coming..._ Ken turned sharply, but all he was met with was dead silence. I've got to get out of here...it's just waiting for me to come now, no more cat and mouse...just hide and seek... 

Screaming in pain, Ken whirled around clutching his head, banging the sandy ground in frustration. His cries echoed throughout what seemed to be the entire digiworld, but was only shattering his very heart. "N… no!"

Bit by bit, the darkness ripped into tiny bits of digital information and scattered around him. His days as the Digimon Kaizer were over, and all that was left was a broken Ken Ichijouji, sobbing helplessly like the weak child he once was. "I… I've lost…"

"Ken-chan… Ken-chan…" The only friend he ever knew, the only digimon that would ever talk to him was still by his side. Ken looked up into the large shimmering eyes of his best friend, who nuzzled him every so comfortingly. "Ken-chan… it's alright… you're back! You're back!"

Blinking back wet eyes in the face of a new light, Ken realized that the beam was coming from inside his chest. He reached in and pulled out a pink crest, glowing in the face of it's new owner. Weakly, he glanced up at Wormmon. "I… I don't deserve this."

"I know you, Ken-chan… you're still the kind friend that you always were… I'm so glad you're back."

A real smile tickled Ken's features, and a slow part inside of him began to grow again. Only this time, evil was not it's ignition, but instead it was kindness. "I love you, Wormmon," he whispered. "Gomen… gomen nasai for everything I've done!"

Shaking his head gently, his friend returned his gaze. "I forgive you, Ken-chan. And I love you too." 

A/N: Really cheesy, I know, but I'm a sucker for sappy stories. ^_~ I love Ken cuz he's not only kawaii, but a totally great person… the first time I saw the episode where he becomes one of the good digidestined again it was heartbreaking, and I'm so glad Wormmon was alright. ^.^ Plz R&R! Thankies!


End file.
